Iron Man (Marvel Comics)
|-|Iron Man= |-|Armor Model 8= |-|Armor Model 9= |-|Armor Model 45= |-|Hulk Buster= |-|Thor Buster= Summary Iron Man, or Tony Stark, is the main hero of a comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company-Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pacemaker-like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 6-C | High 6-A | Possibly High 5-A | Possibly 4-B Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Tales of Suspense #39 Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Enhanced human technopath; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technological Manipulation, Regeneration (mid-low), Flight (including reaching escape velocity and flight in space), Forcefields, ability to draw energy from any source on earth using the Extremis powers, resistance to acid, electricity, radiation, heat, cold, telepathy, magnetic and phasing attacks, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation and energy redirection Attack Potency: Large Mountain level | Large Island level | Multi-Continent level | Possibly Dwarf Star level (The Hulk Buster was made specifically to match the Hulk) | Possibly Solar System level (The Thor Buster was specifically made to defeat Thor) Speed: At least Subsonic combat speed without armor (Placed on the same level as Mister Fantastic in the Master Edition of the official Marvel handbook). At least Sub-Relativistic+ with armor (He performed the feat in an older model) | At least the same | At least the same. Massively FTL+ flight speed (Can travel to the Moon within a picosecond, as this armor is designed for intergalactic space travel) | Possibly Massively FTL+ (He should be able to keep up with the Hulk) | Possibly Massively FTL+ (He should be able to keep up with Thor) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class EJ | Class EJ+ | Class NJ | Possibly Class XGJ+ (Is able to harm the Hulk) | Possibly Class XPJ (Is able to harm Thor) Durability: Large Mountain level | Large Island level | Multi-Continent level | Possibly Dwarf Star level (Can withstand attacks from Hulk) | Possibly Solar System level (Is able to take attacks from Thor) Stamina: Above peak human, his armor can keep fighting until it runs out of power (with Extremis, this means practically never) Range: Depends on what weapons he is using, many of them have ranges of multiple kilometers to likely planetary Standard Equipment: Various armors Intelligence: Supergenius - level intellect, designed and built all of the devices and armors listed in this profile, world-renowned businessman, skilled battle tactician and strategist, he can process information at a much faster rate than a normal human due to the Extremis enhancements, decades of combat experience against lots of different types of enemies Combat Record: Has ties/wins over Namor, the Savage Hulk, Terrax, even though he was the underdog in most of those fights Weaknesses: Without his armor he is just a normal human. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-R.T. node:' Thanks to the Repulsor Tech node implanted in his chest, which is linked to his brain, Tony is able to interact with different types of energies and forces a normal human cannot. The R.T. node acts like a new sense for its user. The reactor's excessive generation of energy provides Stark with an increased amount of intelligence and gave him superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. It enhances the metabolism, core strength, reaction time, reflexes and intelligence up to 25-30 IQ points. Nick Fury's Intel classified him as power level 9. * Energy Emanation: The R.T. node not only provides repulsor energy to run devices such as the Iron Man Armor, its user can produce beams of energy at will, possibly weaker and less directed than the Uni-Beam. * Electrical Fields Detection: As the R.T. node is connected to Tony, he can feel different electrical fields that the Reactor is picking up. This includes all kinds of invisible frequencies. * Magnetic Force-Field: The R.T. node creates a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by increasing the power of the Reactor incrementally. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel people. It can be so powerful to surpass an electromagnetic field generated by Electro. * Levitation: The magnetic force-field generated by the Reactor can interfere the ones created by the planet and levitate. It's unknown if this interaction can be used to fly. '-Psychic Shield:' Due to S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths alive. '-Crystallized Iron Armor': His armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a highly complex matrix of molecularly-aligned fully crystallized ultra high carbon iron/steel hybrid alloy enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other ultra hyper alloys like titanium alloy and or tungsten/vanadium alloys reinforced with carbon nanotubes creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazingly high resilience and protection. '-Energy Shield': Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting its user at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogistone. The suit's shielding is even capable of resisting a force blast from the Spectral Mandarin Ring, a beam of energy so powerful it can destroy the bonds between atoms and molecules, and magic. '-Energy Conversion Power Recharge': The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geothermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. '-Repulsor Rays': The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to blasting a hole through a mountain. Power output can be adjust for larger beam or an omnidirectional, full-form repulsor blast. Power output can be adjusted to fire beams generating 2 gigawatts (like the Mark 3) to the beams in the high petawatt region, as seen with the Mark 27 (with assistance from outside sources). The latest version, the Mark IVa, was introduced with the Iron Man Armor Model 41, featuring a red color. '-Unibeam': A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. '-Tri-beam': This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chest plate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged; causes considerable recoil. '-Multibeam': As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. '-Pentabeam': The Pentabeam has microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. '-Omnibeam': Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25,232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. '-Lasers': Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields. '-Pulse Bolts': Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. '-Energy Blade': Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from his right arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. '-Pulse Barrage': Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. ''-Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. '-Hypervelocity Impact': The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. '-Plasma Discharge': A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. '''Telepathic Microscopic Tasers:' Tony created this device to prevent telepathic beings use its powers. They are stored in the armor's electric jet. One inhaled by a telepath, the more he/she tries to sue his/her psychic powers, the higher is the voltage of an electric current released in his/her body. It can be lethal if the telepath doesn't stop trying to use his/her powers. Telepathy Inhibitor: Tony's Iron Man armor is capable of blocking telepathic signals, even those of beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Armor Model 8 | Armor Model 9 | Armor Model 45 | Hulk Buster/Armor Model 36 | Thor Buster/Armor model 22 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Armored Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Hax Category:Iconic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Billionaires Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4